This invention relates to cyclone separators.
The invention has particular, but not exclusive, application in liquid-separators, particularly separators for separating oil and water from an oil-water mixture such as of the kind described in International Application No. PCT/AU83/00028, U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,264, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,724 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,006.